


The Mudhouse

by Plumetta



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: Lorelai picks up her daughter and grand-daughter from the airport and takes a trip down memory lane.





	The Mudhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Gilmore Girls characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lorelai was waiting at Bradley Airport at 5:30A for her daughter and grand-daughter.

Rory came out of baggage claim with a small toddler, three suitcases and a luggage cart full of toys and stuffed animals.

Lorelai got out of the jeep to pick up the baby and started cooing. “Hello, London. How was your first trip to Paris? Did you torture everyone in first class by crying for eight hours straight?”

Rory laughed. “Nope, she fell asleep twenty minutes after take-off. Didn’t start crying until we were landing. She loves flying.”

Lorelai nodded. “How was the visit?’

“It was fine. It’s not like it’s the first time she’s met her father.”

“No, but it’s the first time she’s ever attended a wedding. Although it probably won’t be her father’s last wedding.

Rory frowned. “Mom, it was nice of Odette to invite me. Logan could have just picked London up when he was in New York two weeks ago and taken her to Paris for the wedding. Then we would have been apart for weeks. I’m not sure if the circumstances were reversed I would have let Odette come to my wedding.

Lorelai looked at her daughter sympathetically. . “Yes, you would. You would do what was best for your fiancée’s baby. Speaking of which, let’s get you in the car seat. As she strapped the baby in she cooed. “So Miss London Lorelai Gilmore…Parlez-vous Francais? 

Rory smiled. “No, the French tutor starts at 18 months. But I really need coffee.”

“You didn’t get Starbucks when you got off?” Lorelai asked

“How was I going to carry, coffee, London and the stroller?”

Lorelai shrugged. “Abandon the stroller?”

“Mom, please let’s just stop off and get coffee.”

“We’ll be at Luke’s in an hour.

“I’ll die in an hour without coffee.” Rory said.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“I’m my mother’s child.”

Lorelai sighed. “Okay, we’ll stop off somewhere in Hartford but you have to tell Grandpa Luke why we’re late.”

They turned off the highway and drove a few blocks when Rory said.

“Mom, pull in there.”

“In where?”

“The Mudhouse.”

“The Mudhouse?” That sounds familiar.

“I’m not surprised they make great coffee.”

“No, I’ve never had their coffee, but it just sounds familiar. They parked the car, unstrapped the baby and went into the coffeehouse. As Rory stood on the long line, Lorelai sat at a table and pulled over a highchair.

“I know London, Mommy is mean and says you can’t have coffee until you’re five.”

“Five? That rule will never last around Lorelai Gilmore.”

Lorelai turned to the voice, and when she saw the man she said.

“Alex?? It’s been a while.”

“I’ll say How have you been?”

“The last fifteen years or recently?”

Alex looked uncomfortable. “I kind of dropped the ball there.”

“So did I. The Inn I worked for burned down and then…..

“That’s terrible.” Alex said.

“No, actually it was the push I needed. I did open my own Inn, got married, became a Grandma

Alex smiled. “Congratulations. I opened the coffee house. It’s no Starbucks but I have a few in Connecticut and we’re opening one in Boston next year.

“That’s great.”

“I got married a few years ago and I have a two year old son.”

“Wow, Jeff and Hillary must be big.”

“Jeff is making me a Grandpa and Hillary is graduating college next June.”

“Time flies.”

“It certainly does. You look good Lorelai. What’s your grand-daughter’s name?

“London Lorelai Gilmore.”

“My son is Dallas Alexander Lesman.”

Lorelai laughed. ‘Both cities. Maybe they’ll join forces one day and take over the world.”

Alex smiled. “Wouldn’t surprise me at all. It was nice to see you.

“Nice seeing you too.”

Rory arrived at the table with the coffee. Alex said. “Nice to see you again Rory. Your daughter is beautiful.”

“Thanks. Good to see you too.”

After Alex left Rory said. “Mom, who was that?”

“My ex.”

“Your ex? That wasn’t Jason.”

“No.”

“Or Max, or even Dad. I’d recognize Dad.”

“No Alex.”

“Alex?”

“Yes, your senior year. I went fishing, to New York. You must remember Alex.”

Rory shrugged. “No, but I didn’t remember Paul either so…..

Lorelai rolled her eyes. “London, you need better role models for relationships than Mom and Grandma.

“That’s not true. You and Luke are great it just took some time.

“A lot of time.”

“And Great Grandma Emily had a fifty year marriage.”

“That’s true. “You’ll be okay London. You’re a Gilmore Girl.


End file.
